Not Alone
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Bella is the last pure werewolf been hunted to extinction but she meets a family of vampires that'll change her life. But with a war on the horizon everything will change for the good and for the worst. FutaBella Parring's AlicexBellaxJanexEsme
1. Chapter 1

Not alone

Summery: Bella is the last pure werewolf been hunted to extinction but she meets a family of vampires that'll change her life. But with a war on the horizon everything will change for the good and for the worst. FutaBella Parring's AlicexBellaxJanexEsme

Talking

 _Thought's/Future thoughts_

 _Beast Thoughts_

 **Beast talking**

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

 _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ I thought as I ran through the woods. I got careless and I messed up, now I have about eight newborn vampires on my ass. I looked at the sky and could see the moon still being hidden. _"Shit! Of all the days, the moon has to be covered."_ Any other time I wish the moon would be covered but when my life is on the line it decides to hide. I swear the moon hates me.

All I need is a touch of the moon's rays to turn into her…I felt myself being launched into a tree.

"AH!" I groaned as I turned my head just in time to dodge a punch to my head. I punched the newborn in the stomach earning a few cracks as I sent him flying. I could feel my hand throbbing in pain. _"Looks like newborns are tougher then I remembered."_ I could hear a twig snapping behind me so I jump to my left. I grab one of the newborn and grab her and tossed her onto two other vampires.

I was grabbed from behind and could feel the strength of the newborn crushing me. I moved my hands onto the head to keep it from bighting onto my neck.

"AHH! I won't let you kill me you stupid leeches." I yelled. One vampire came jumping at me and I took this time to move my legs to hit it in the stomach while launching myself against the newborn that has a hold of me to slam it against the tree. CRACK! The tree splintered causing the newborn to loosen its grip on me. _"Too bad sucker."_ I thought as I was able to leave its grip. I started to run again.

" _Come on! Come on! Where's a break in the clouds!?"_ I thought as I look at the clouds.

I just need to touch the moon light, that all I need just one little touch. With my hearing and smell I skid into a stop before running into a vampire. "Fuck." I turned to see myself surrounded.

"She's fast." One said.

"But how? I don't know anything that is faster than a vampire?" Another said.

"And strong, she cracked my stomach." He said.

"Don't worry we got her trapped." A girl said.

" _This is it, I'm dead. The last of the Children of the Moon, well it's been a good run of 642 years."_ I thought, then I felt a small burn on my finger. I groan as I could feel my body burn and I fell onto the ground only for seconds later to explode into a full werewolf. I looked around and I saw the looks on their faces. A smile crept onto my face and said. **"You guys are fucked."** Then the batch of newborns all came at me.

 **-Morning-**

"Uh." I groaned, I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. I sat up only to have a pounding headache. "Man." I whispered. I slowly sat up and looked around trying to remember what happen last night.

I saw a ton of vampire's bodies scattered among the destruction of the forest. Now I remember I ran into them by accident and they chased me. I really hate fucking newborns, for they are nothing but wild animals. I got surrounded only to be saved by the moon. I sigh and started to gather the pieces so I can burn them.

Oh, I never introduce myself. My name is Bella Swan and as you might guess I am a werewolf. I'm not just any werewolf oh no you could say that I am a Princess or well now Queen of the Lycans. Not that it really matters anymore. For I am the of my kind and everyone got whipt out.

Let me start at the beginning for my race were slaves to these leeches' aka vampires for over 5,000 years but after a war, we won our independent and were able to govern ourselves. The leader who caused us to have our independent was our first king Charles Swan, which was ironic that my father was named after him. He led the army and won so its thanks to him that I am now ex Queen.

But after thousands of years of being our own people the Volturi came in power and ordered a mass extinction of my kindred. For centuries, we were hunted and slaughtered for no reason, and eventually only a small of about 150 strong were left. I was about 98 years old when I was last with my kindred.

Now some of you are thinking how do you know that you are the last one alive? Well as a princess I have the power to hear the thoughts of every member of my pack whenever I wanted. When you are being hunted, you tend to gather together hoping and praying that you'll survive. But sadly, I am the last of the royal family and the last of my kind. Ironic, isn't it? That I have both Lycan and royal blood in me.

But the thing about us werewolves is that we are not what the so-called humans think. We do transform into big wolfs but we can do it naturally except for on the full moon. Oh, no instead we need to have the moonlight touch any part of the skin just a sliver of light works to transform into our wolf-self. That what almost killed me last night. Another thing is silver doesn't kill us…automatically…it's a poison for us and it'll slowly kill us if we can't clean our blood A.S.A.P. Also, not any werewolf bit turns you into a lycan, it either has to come the royal blood and the person has to have some short of lycan blood in them. Or the person has to be a mate to the werewolf.

Oh well Bella why don't you just bit people that have lycan blood in them? Well I would but I can't just bite anyone, they need lycan blood. But sadly, I don't have any knowledge of how I can tell if people have lycan blood or not. I just don't, my father never told me how and all of the archives got destroyed minus those that the Volturi has taken from us. Also, I haven't found my mate yet or if I ever will. Well there's my sad history but don't feel bad it's just a way of life.

I lit a match from my pocket and threw it onto the pile of dismembered bodies of the vampires. Oh, what makes us dangerous to vampires is that our saliva contains some sort of bacteria that keeps them from pulling themselves together. So, the only way to get rid of it is to wash the parts in salt water.

I watched the bodies burn for a while and just bathed in the warmth of the fire. Stinking leeches. We call then that is because they can increase in numbers like crazy. All they have to do is bite someone and wait for the venom to take hold and viola you have a newborn. That is why we call them leeches because like leeches they are stuck like a thorn on your side.

Uh...I need to pee. I got up and walked over to a tree and unzip my pants pulled both my pants and underwear down to expose my dick in the cool autumn air. Oh, that one thing I forgot to tell you guys. You see as a Royal blood I have the special privilege of making sure our species survive, right? Well I was born during the time where we dwindled in numbers so as a girl I not only have the ability to birth babies I'm able to have female birth my babies too. So, I talked my Mom and Dad about it and they never gave me a clear explanation about it. But it's a part of me so I don't really have a say in this. Now I have a theory that I want to try, I want to see if I get a girl pregnant with my child would that child be a werewolf and if not then I can bite the child and slowly grow an army that way but I have yet tested it out.

Why? Well _she_ won't let me. The beast deep inside of me has her own personality and _she_ said that I have to wait for my mate first before I can knock up concubine or random people. So right now, I am considered the oldest living virgin.

Once I have taken care of business I made sure that my clothes were alright. Cause sometimes she likes to rip my clothes for the heck of it only so I can run around in the nude and struggle to get clothes again.

" _Alright they are intact."_ I thought. I looked around and found a trail to my right. _"Well I guess I should see where I am at?"_ With that I headed off down the trail. Leaving the burning vampire bodies behind.

 _I never looked back at the fire but now I wish I did, cause if I did I would have seen her and I would never be in the situation at would come later that year…_

To be continued….

 **A/N:** Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I am excited to do this story and hope that you all will enjoy it. Please leave reviews and see you in the next chapter.

TUT OUT^^


	2. Chapter 2

Not alone

Summery: Bella is the last pure werewolf been hunted to extinction but she meets a family of vampires that'll change her life. But with a war on the horizon everything will change for the good and for the worst. FutaBella Parring's AlicexBellaxJanexEsme

Talking

 _Thought's/Future thoughts_

 _Beast Thoughts_

 **Beast talking/Vision's**

Chapter 2

Alice P.O.V

"ALICE LET'S GO!" A voice yelled.

"Hold on to your panties Edward!" I said knowing full bloody well that he could hear me. I made sure to grab everything I need.

"It's not like you haven't taken 11th grade before." Edward said.

I raced down the stairs and said. "Stop peeking into my mind Edward. There's going to be a new student and I want to at least try to be her friend."

"Well did you see the new student?" He asked.

"I can't see the person so I don't know if it's a boy or a girl but from the way people act it'll be huge." I said as I got into the car.

"Then how do you know it'll be a she?"

"I don't but if it's a she then I can take her shopping and hang out and paint each other nails." I said with a smile.

"There's going to be a new student?" My brother Emmett said.

"Not today or tomorrow but soon. I just don't know when." I said.

"Cool!" Emmett said.

We got to school at the same time as always, a minute before the bell and started to head inside. I head to math class first then English follow by History. After that it's lunch my favorite time of the day and then it's Biology then finally gym. I just groaned as I sat in math.

" _Math sucks but at the same time it's one of the most used thing we ever used."_ I hate being in school when I don't know what to expect. My mind was more occupied about the new student. The only problem I have is I can't see the person. I just want lunch to be here.

 **-Lunch-**

The bell rang indicating lunch, for those that have it at least. Man, it couldn't get here quicker. I quickly grabbed my lunch and sat down at my table waiting for everyone else to come. After about a minute I notice Emmett walking in with Rosalie followed by Jasper Then Finally Dickward shows up. I could see him scowling at me for his nickname. Well it's not my fault that he has a pole up his butt. I love him but come on lighten up once in a while.

They sat down at my table, these are my family/siblings of mine. Emmett is a big old teddy bear that loves jokes and playing video games. He has super strength that's a bit more powerful than a newborn vampire. Rosalie is the blond one of our family but not the stupid blond kind though.

*Short* Edward snorted trying hard not to laugh. This caused my siblings to look at him.

"What's so funny Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing just one of these teenager thoughts that's all." Edward said.

Yeah…Edward can read minds and it sucks that he doesn't have an off switch either. Because sometimes he just pries into your deep dark thoughts. But back to Rosalie she loves fashion and would spend hours trying to get her oh so not perfect face beautified. I swear she has more makeup on then a dead person at the morgue.

Edward snorted again only to try to keep his composure.

"What is with you Edward? This isn't like you."

 _Said's the bitch._

Edward broke down laughing and started to cause Emmett and Jasper to laugh as well.

Jasper is the newest of our family, he has the ability to feel and manipulate emotions. So, for him to laugh it means that Edward has happy feelings. And finally, me, my name is Alice Cullen and I'm the favorite out of my siblings and my power is that of a seer. I see things in about four thousand different scenarios' and if I concentrate on a certain part I could narrow it down but that takes time but luckily, I learned how to do that with ease and I really only focus on my family. But now I'm getting these flashes of this mystery person that'll enter our lives. They started a couple of weeks ago, from what Edward told my Parents and my siblings.

But to be truthful I been having them for about 85 years now. I just kept it hidden, and I would have too but no someone had to butt in. Now these flashes are only small but now they are becoming bigger and longer. So, that means the person will be coming here. Not sure when though.

I could hear my siblings bickering back and forth. Rosalie wants to know what was so funny and Edward trying to keep her calm. Emmett just laughing like without a care in the world. Being a vampire has its perks but it's also a curse.

Oh, you didn't know that we were vampires? Oh, sorry must have slip my mind but I did drop hints though like living for over 85 years old while being in the 11th grade. Also, telling you about Emmett being strong as a newborn vampire. But yes, we are actual vampires among the humans here in the cafeteria. Our parents Carlisle and Esme are the leader of our coven and they are mates along with Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper, Edward and I are without mates. But it'll all change though at some point.

The Bell rang indicating lunch was over. We all got up and we headed to class. Oh, how I wish I could just speed up time and just have myself be in the future now.

"Alice!" The teacher said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well? Do you know the answer to the question I just asked?" He said.

"Yeah, it's adaptation, Darwin discovered this in July 12 1835 on the Galapagos Island but it should be point out that Sir Charles Lyell was the one to point out Adaptation first when he published the 'Principles of Geology' back in 1830." I said.

"Alright you see class Alice is right the discovery of adaptation should really go to Charles Lyell but back then people were all about Religion and tried to disprove the discover of Science. Now if you look on page 89…"

I zoned the teacher out as he went on. Being immortal sucks because especially at 19 years old. I sometime wish I could age and be like an adult like Esme and Carlisle and be out in the world. But due to not aging, it's damn near impossible. I would have to move contently just so I don't have people be suspicious of me.

I sighed as I looked out of the window. It was raining and wet outside, with my hearing the rain sound like a piano hitting different keys. I closed my eyes to let myself get lost into the sound of the rain.

" **So, you are the new student that enrolled here, nice to meet you. So, can I have a name so I can add to the roster?"**

" **It's Bella…Bella Swan." Her voice echoed like a soothing bell.**

" **Well Bella welcome to Forks High school. Hmm due to a car accident John will be out so you can sit right next to Alice Cullen. Oh, can I see your schedule?" Bella handed her schedule to the teacher. "Oh, Alice could you show Bella around, it looks like you two will be together all day."**

" **Sure," I said. "I'm Alice Cullen and we'll be best of friends."**

The bell rang knocking me out of the vision I just had and I turn my head to John who sat beside me. He gathered his things and left to head to class. He sat next to me in English too right...Yeah, he does. Great now I have a choice to make do I warn him about the accident or not? Wait my vision never told me how bad it was right?

I got up and hurried to my next class. I mean it could be a broken leg, right? Worse case scenario is a broken back. Then again being paralyzed would suck too. This is one of many problems I have of being a seer and that is 'If it comes to me and it affects others no matter what it'll be bad one way or another.' As I reached my next class fate decided to be a bitch today.

" **You're Bella, right?" The teacher said.**

 **Bella nodded her head.**

" **Well welcome to Forks High School, why don't you take a set right next to Edward Cullen.**

 **Bella took her set right next to Edward and Edward looked like he was in pain. He then darted out of the classroom.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I said out loud. This caused everyone to look at me. I looked and I apologize for my outburst. "Sorry about that…uh yeah…" I went into my classroom and sat in my set. Trying to understand what those two visions mean? I grasp my head trying to calm my brain down.

 **Bella sat next to Edward at lunch and we all were happy for them. I looked and saw a ring on her finger and Edward announce their engagement. Everyone was happy except for me. I was in pain but couldn't say anything. As they talked I just sat there and soon I snapped.**

" **I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled and then I went and grabbed a random student and bit into his neck and started to drain his blood. I saw my siblings face stone shock and then it registered what I did then they spring into action. I dodge grabbing another student and dug my fang into her body and drained her blood.**

 **My siblings trying to get me but I kept dodging and grabbing students one my one as they tried to run. I was getting my hands on as many as I can before facing my siblings only for me to destroy them.**

 **I faced Bella and she was shocked. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her cheek and said. "You belong to my and only me." Then I leaned in and gave her a bloody kiss.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as I stood up from my set. Causing everyone to look at me again.

"Alice, are you alright?" The teacher said.

"No, I'm heading to the nurse office and calling my father to take me home." I said. I walked out of the class room and left the school. I ran into the forest wondering what the fuck is wrong with me. I just had three different vision of this Bella person. I never saw her face hell I never actually saw her in the vision she was invisible like a make-believe person.

I just kept on running through the forest wondering why me. Why did I have to be a seer? This is what happens to me a lot, I would see a ton of vision and it gets me worked up but NOTHING and NOTHING ever got me this worked up. I mean . FUCK. I lose my mind just because my brother found his mate? I killed them and random student just so I can have that Bella person?

I ran through the door of my house ignoring my mom's worrying voice.

"Alice what's wrong?" Esme said only to hear my door closing. "Oh I better get Carlisle to go get the rest of the family back."

I stood behind the door as I could hear her dialing the phone and talking to Carlisle. My head was down, my brain trying to process what I had just seen from those three vison. First one, If I don't warn John he'll be gone and this Bella person will be with me and from the looks of it, we'll be best friends.

Second one she'll be meeting with Edward only for him to leave. Why? I don't know, the last one. She and Edward are engaged and I go fucking insane. Yeah any of them are just the perfect future.

" **BELLA!" I yelled trying to break these chains off of my arms.**

" **Bella don't worry we'll help you!" Carlisle said.**

 **All I could see was blood everywhere and could hear Bella groaning. I couldn't see due to our eyes have been taken out but from where our eyes are they're in a jar.**

" **You all are sentence to death for harboring** _ **HER!**_ **For that is treason against the Volturi."**

 **We all tried to escape to help her but we couldn't next thing I know is I could hear Esme screaming as she was set on fire. Then one by one we were all set on fire.**

I crouched down and grip my head. "AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed so loud. WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY AM I SEEING THIS!? I could hear Esme running up trying to open my door.

"ALICE WHAT'S WRONG!?" Esme said.

What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!? I'M SEEING THE GOD DAMN FUTURE, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!

To be continued…

 **A/N:** So, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that it left you hungry for more. Now Alice is receiving a ton of vison's why? Well just wait for the next chapter and you might find out. So please leave a review and see you in the next chapter.

Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer too hopefully I will.

TUT OUT^^


	3. Chapter 3

Not alone

Summary: Bella is the last pure werewolf been hunted to extinction but she meets a family of vampires that'll change her life. But with a war on the horizon everything will change for the good and for the worst. FutaBella Parring's AlicexBellaxJanexEsme

Talking

 _Thought's/Future thoughts_

 _Beast Thoughts_

 **Beast talking/Vision's**

Chapter 3

Esme P.O.V

Today was supposed to be relaxing but then I could hear Alice running home. She opened the door and ran upstairs. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked only to hear the door close. "Oh, I better get Carlisle to go get the rest of the family back."

I grabbed the phone and called Carlisle work phone.

" _Hello Esme what's wrong?"_ he said.

"Um, it's Alice…she came home from school early and she ran upstairs to her room." I said with worry.

" _Ok, I'll go see if I can get out of work early. Should I get everyone out of school?"_ Carlisle said.

"Yeah you shou…" I heard Alice screaming from upstairs and I ran to her door. "ALICE WHAT'S WRONG!" I said or yelled as I tried to open the door. I don't want to break my door, but Alice is in trouble. I punched through the door and saw my dear Alice on the ground clenching her head, she was trembling badly. I ripped the door off its hinges and went to her side and held her.

"Alice my dear what's wrong please tell me." I said. So, calmed down as I held her and she looked at me. Her eyes said it all and whatever she saw, it must have been bad but to what extent? "Alice?" I said as my soft bell voice spoked.

"Mom, MOM!" Alice spoke as tears came down her face and she threw her arms around me hugging me tightly. Oh, I wish my heart would beat again. For it's been a long-time Alice has called me Mom and it was a great feeling. I wrapped my arm around her and rub her back softly. Her tears hitting my cold shoulder.

"Shhh, It's ok Alice, I'm here for you." I said.

We sat like that until Carlisle came back with the rest of our coven. "Esme, Alice are you both alright?" He spoke with concern. I turned as saw him standing there. I nodded my head no while still holding Alice.

"Alice had four different visions. One was she met the new person named Bella the other one where I…"

"EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Alice yelled at my son as she tried to Lunge at Edward but was kept at bay by me.

"THEY MIGHT AS WELL KNOW SINCE IT INVOLVES MY MATE!" Edward yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She screamed desperately trying to attack him.

"YOU ARE SUCH A B…"

"EDWARD!" I yelled. "Your sister is having it rough right now being plagued by these visions now head down stairs and Jasper will take you hunting, then when you are calm we'll discuss this as a civil family now go and I'm not asking you _I'm TELLING YOU!_ " I said saying the last bit with venomous words.

Edward nodded and left with Jasper to go hunt. I sigh as I could feel Alice starting to relax in my arm again. Having nothing but teenage kids really exhaust the life out of you. Once I know that Edward was far away enough I spoke to Alice. "Alice what's the matter? What did you see?"

Alice tense back up but softly spoke. "It's just what Edward said, I saw four vision like literally back to back. The first one I became friends or well told this Bella person we'll be best friends. Then the second one the Bella person went to one of Edward's class and left. The third one…" She stopped talking.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle said.

"The…the third one is when Edward Announce his engagement to the Bella person and I…" She stopped again tears were falling onto the ground.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her to comfort her, I really hate seeing my children crying.

"Take your time Alice." Carlisle said.

It seems like forever until Alice continued. "I lost my mind and started to attack the students in the Cafeteria, going back to sucking human blood and killing Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Kate."

I was shocked and I kind of step back from Alice but leaving my hands on her shoulder. I looked at Carlisle's face expression and his was unfazed. He's either thinking deeply or he knows something. I really hate that I can't read him at times. I turned to Emmet and Rosalie and they were surprised and shocked as well. Saying nothing but from what I can see is they aren't too happy with what she was saying. Now why would Kate be with them? We haven't seen them for a long time but before I could think more about her I heard Alice continuing to speak.

"The last vision I saw was horrible." Alice said tears were hitting the floor harder and faster than before. "We were all tied up and…and…" Alice collapse onto the floor. "We were all tied to chains that we couldn't break…and we were blind and the Volturi said we were traitors and sentence us all to death." Alice said before crying again.

The room went dark and silence with only Alice crying sounding in our ears. We were always on good terms with the Volturi. Sure, they don't approve our life style and that we were always putting our existence at risk but surly we weren't on their 'Most Wanted' posters.

"Alright I want everyone to leave and let me talk to Alice alone." Carlisle said.

"Oh come on Carlisle you can't just expect us to not stay here and help Ali?" Emmett said.

"I agree dear we should just calm Alice down and then talk about the meaning of her visions." I said.

"NO! I need to talk to her alone, I'll come and let you know afterwards but please let us be." He said.

I sighed. "Ok." I turned and looked at Emmett and Rosalie. "Come let's go find Edward and Jasper and leave Alice with Carlisle."

"WHAT!? HELL, NO MOM! I'M NOT LEAVING ALI-CAT!" Emmett yelled.

" _Emmett! Go…NOW!"_ I said.

He flinched and nodded and took off. Rosalie ran after him but not before giving me a concern look at me. I close my eyes and spoke. "Please get us as soon as possible."

"I will."

I took off after my kids to make sure that they are alright. It doesn't help but worry what was going on.

 _If only I knew back then what I know now, some of the choices that I have made would turn out different. Especially when it came to Alice…_

 **Alice P.O.V**

I calmed down after telling my family the visions that plagued me. But you don't have to be a vampire to know that the atmosphere has changed.

"Alice, are you ready to talk about it?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked at him and wipe the remaining tears from my eyes. What? You think vampires can't cry? Well we can otherwise how will we show emotions if we can't be sad. "Yeah, I'm ready." I said.

"Alright, first let's talk about your powers." Carlisle said.

I stood up and looked at him with disgust. "What? We know about my powers why are you asking me that?" I asked.

"Well for me to get to the actual problem let's discuss your powers." He said. He placed his hands on my shoulder and said. "Act like I never knew your powers. What would you tell me?" He asked.

I looked at him. He was kind and caring and would always help us with our problems. This shouldn't be any different from before. "I'm a seer, I can see the future." I answered.

"Ok." He said. "Who or what is the future usually about?"

"It usually involves with people in my life that are around me." I answered.

"Is it crisp and clear or is it difficult to see?" Carlisle said as he leaned against my wall.

"It depends most of it is fragmented and difficult to see. Majority of them depends on the person's thoughts and choices that they'll make."

"Ok do you get them all of the time or is it random?"

"I get ton of vision a lot but mostly I get those that have bigger impact on those around me or directly to me." I answered.

"Alright how do you determine that the future you see are the ones that will impact your life?" He said.

I gasp at knowing the answer and I could see a smile forming on his face. "If I really focus on the ones that I really want to see. Which is usually the outcome of the choice of said person." I answered.

"So, if you have a vision that affects you and it comes only in pieces, then that means when the said person is making said choices it becomes clearer for you to see. But that only comes when you really focus on said person, am I correct?" He said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Great so that answer your concern. You have put more thought on this 'Bella' person that you are seeing a ton of possible futures that'll affect you personally." He said as he steps closer to me. "Think about the first one. From a couple of weeks ago, you were seeing this person and that you'll be best friends. So, you thought about the future to the point that you saw clearly what could happen between the two of you. Only you also saw what could be Edwards mate." This hit me in my dead un-beating heart. "Then you saw jealousy because Edward stole your friend that you were excited to have but only because you became obsess with Bella. So, as you know we vampires can be a bit possessive." He said as he held his hand with four fingers up. "And the forth one is that our secrets could have been exposed not saying directly to you but to all of us, that if we're not careful this 'Bella' person would put us in danger." He said.

My heart sunk at what he was saying and I just feel guilty. _"It's not like I saw us getting exposed. Hell, the Volturi could frame us just so we can die. I know they hate on how we live. I say fuck the Volturi."_ I thought.

"Alice…" Carlisle spoke softly. "I know that you rely on your gift a lot, but could you promise me that you'll tone it down just a bit. It's just seeing the future can be a bad thing especially when it comes at you in a million different ways." He placed his hands on my cheeks and continued. "Ok will you promise me."

I sighed, he's right I do rely on it too much and again I really don't know what I saw or how it'll play out but I do know one thing. That'll be big. "I promise." I said.

"Great." Carlisle said and he kissed my forehead. "I'll go gather the rest of the family and we'll discuss what we'll do next." With that he took off out of the house.

I sigh and laid down on my bed thinking about what happen today. I hate how Carlisle thinks he knows my gift. But I do thank him for helping me to get through what I saw. _"Bella…What a beautiful name."_ I thought. I don't know who she is or what she looks like but from what I saw that person is defiantly a girl and that we'll be best friends but on the other hand I was angry at Edward. _"Thinks he can read my mind and just because he could hear my thought and could read my vision like a book thinks it's about him and that he found his mate."_ Deep-down inside I don't want Edward and Bella to be together, for every time I replay that vision I could feel my beast growling in hatred. Oh, and if it came down to it, I wouldn't mind killing everyone in forks to keep him away from her. My beast is telling me to do all I can to get close to Bella. It's almost like the beast knows that Bella is my mate. Oh well just like Carlisle said we do get possessive at times and if the beast wants something you better let the beast have what the beast wants. Mate or no mate Bella will be mine. _"Sorry Jon that accident will happen, just don't blame me if you die."_

 **Bella P.O.V**

I Wandered around the forest for hours and it was dark. Sniffing the air for any sigh of civilization or a community. My paws hitting the wet ground. _"It just had to rain didn't. Stupid rain luckily it rained while I was in my Werewolf form"_ Well more of my wolf form, with the werewolf form I would be standing on my hind legs but that is more difficult to shift into on non-full moon days. You could say that right now I'm just a bear size wolf.

VROOM!

" _Was that a car sound? I must be close to a rode now."_ I thought as I continue to run but as luck would have it I just had to trip. I stumbled down the side of the ground right onto the street. Uh. Even in wolf form I am clumsy as ever. I slowly got up only to see a pair of bright headlights ramming into me.

"AAAHH!" I screamed as the car hit me on my side. Breaking my left side of my rib cage as I rolled on top of the vehicle and falling off. I laid there for a good 10 minutes before I finally healed just enough to phase back into my human self. "Uh what hit me?" I said. I looked around and I could see a car and steam came for the engine, I walked over to check and see if the person is alright. Before I could even get near the smell of the blood was in the air. Oh shit. I ran over, well hobbled over as I was still healing.

When I got there and if I wasn't use to waking up to some horrible mauled bodies, I would have puked. I placed my finger on the neck and felt a small pulse. _"Oh man, I hope this person will stay alive."_ I thought. I checked to see if he has a cell phone. After a couple of seconds, I found it. I dialed 911.

"Hello 911 what's your emergence?" A man asked.

"Hello, yes I found a young man and he's been in a terrible accident please you have to help!" I said in a panic voice.

"Ma'am calm down and tell me where you are?" He said.

"I don't know please trace this call and you'll find him." I said as I placed the phone on top of the car.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you there? Hello?" The voice on the phone said.

I started to walk away from the wreckage as the person was still trying to get me to say anything else. I looked around and saw a sign on the side of the road.

WELCOME TO FORKS WASHINGTON.

Well? I now know where I am. I headed into town as I made a plan in my head once I get there. First, I need money, I only have a couple of hundreds left. Two find a place to live, three check out the school and four get the documents that I need to live here without being suspicious. _"This seems like a good place to live for a couple of years or so before moving on."_ I thought. I hate being immortal but over the years I have develop a great technique to make it work.

 **-Town-**

I got closer to town and as I near the bank I was hit with a familiar scent. _"Why does it smell like vampire."_ I thought but it was so feint that I really can tell. I heard the sirens coming from where I came from. _"It looks like they got to him ok. Hopefully he's not dead."_ I thought. I opened the door and walked into the bank and walked up to the teller.

"Hello, I would like to make an exchange." I said.

"Ok what would you like to exchange?" She said.

"This." I said as I place a Spanish gold coin dated back to the early 14th centuries.

She looked at me with wide eyes and said. "Give me a minute." She then took the coin and went into the back. Where she presented the coin to what looks like the owner of this bank. After a couple of minutes of either yelling or talking back and forth the owner came out and greet me.

"Hi, I'm Becky Little the management over this bank, please come to my office." She said.

I nodded and went with her. So, I sat down and Becky talked to me. "So, I was told you would like to make an exchange with this coin am I correct?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well you are in luck, this coin is worth 5 thousand dollars, so if you would like to sign this I can get you your money." She said.

" _Humans and their money."_ I thought knowing full well what they were trying to do. "I'm sorry but no because you see this coin..." I said picking up my coin. "Is worth over 100,000 thousand dollars, now I'll tell you what if you would let me have 8 thousand dollars and a 2-bedroom house that the bank own for rent at 100 dollars a month you have yourself a deal." I said. "Or I'll report you for fraud and I'll take this bank of yours." _"They think they can pull a fast one on me…Ha! Just how old do you think I am?"_ I thought.

Becky was shock at my offer but she didn't want to be reported to the cop. So, she gave into my offer and I'll be leaving with 8 grand and a house. I turned to her and said. "Oh, just to let you know I'll come back tomorrow to make my bank account and I want my money in there but don't worry I won't spend it all in one place, plus it'll make your bank grow so it's a win-win situation for all of us." I said as I leave.

"Wait!" Becky said. I turned to face her.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Where did you got that coin. I really want to know." She said.

"Oh…I got if from my grandma who got it from her grandma who found it on the ground." With that I left and I went to my new address to check out the house. Once outside I was hit with the familiar scent again. _"It really does smell like vampire."_ Maybe some vampire came through? Ah as long as they are long gone I'll be ok. Now Onward to my new home and make it…home.

 _Home…thinking back now it wasn't home was it. My home was taken from me centuries ago…_

To be continued.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter, just to let everyone know I have writers block for Marks of The Kyuubi so hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter for it here soon.

Also, I hope that you all are ejoying this story. If you have any comment, please leave a review and see you in the next chapter.

Also, I tried to make this chapter longer but it might be the next chapter that'll be the long one and from here on out but we'll see.

TUT OUT^^


	4. Chapter 4

Not alone

Summary: Bella is the last pure werewolf been hunted to extinction but she meets a family of vampires that'll change her life. But with a war on the horizon everything will change for the good and for the worst. FutaBella Parring's AlicexBellaxJanexEsme

Talking

 _Thought's/Future thoughts_

 _Beast Thoughts_

 **Beast talking/Vision's**

Chapter 4

 **Bella P.O.V**

I looked at my new home. It was small yes but that's only because it's a 2-bedroom house. I opened the door with my new key and walked in. It was bare but that means I could have it be what I want to be.

" _It was spacious for one person, but with more room I can make the lies more believable."_ I thought.

Well I need to find a store and buy furniture so I can sleep tonight oh and a vehicle. I look at the sun that was in the sky today. _"1:47 pm."_ I thought. there was plenty of time for me to do a lot of things that I need to get today. Before we had watches and cell phones that could tell time, we tell time by the position of the sun and where the shadow is located.

I wandered around town to look for a good furniture store. After about 10 minutes I saw Good Heart Furniture Store. _"Hm? That seems a good place to shop."_ I thought and I went inside. It was a nice furniture store with a good amount of selections. I looked around and found some to my taste and bought them and to have them delivered to my house. Once that was done I then headed over to a Used Car Dealership so I can get a vehicle to drive around.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" A man said.

"Oh? My mother is letting me buy my first car so I came down here to see what you have." I said as I looked around. It was a small dealership but it was still better than some that I saw in the past.

"Oh?" He said with excitement in his voice. "Well how would you love to get a Ford or how about this Chevy car?" The man said.

"Hm…?" I looked around. "I'll take that one." I said pointing to a Jeep Wrangler.

"Oh, nice choice. That one is 12,000 and let me say it's pretty cheap too." He said.

"Well that sucks, I can only spend 5,000 for a car." I said.

"Hmm… would you like to do a payment plan?"

"It depends."

"Well pay the 5,000 now and then pay 450 a month and in just a little less than a year and a half it'll be paid off. Deal?"

I thought about it and figure that it was a good deal, so I decide to take the deal. "Ok deal and I shook his hand.

"Great come inside and let's get the paper work set up." He said and we went inside to do paper work.

I got into the Jeep and drove off. _"Man, that was easier than last time."_ I thought. Last time I had to threaten the owner if he didn't give me the car I wanted and then it mysteriously burned down on the day it was a full moon. I wonder if _she_ had anything to do with it but I never got any answer nor would she tell me so I just let it go. I decide to drive pass the school on my way home to see what it looks like.

" _Wow that school is small."_ I thought to myself as I looked at the school. _"At least it'll be quiet and peaceful. God, it sucks being an immortal."_ I heard the school bell ringing and students were flocking out of school. I parked my truck and headed inside, since it's Friday I can register now and be in on Monday. I looked up and wish it was sunny. _"It was sunny earlier for about 30 minutes before going cloudy on me."_ I thought.

I headed to the office, I notice this group of students walking from the office and I walk by them and that scent hit me a bit stronger. _"This is just like in the town? What kind of scent is it? It has to be vampires."_ I thought and I turned around towards the students that I just walked by and I could smell the scent coming from them and from the office but the wind was blowing so it was mixed with other smells. I notice the smallest of the group turned to me and looked at me with her golden eyes. Golden? Contacts? I shook my head. _"Come on Bella, get your head together. Man, this town might not be good for me if I just assume everyone is a vampire here."_ I head inside to go register for school.

 **-Alice P.O.V-**

I smelled something that I've never smelt before. I turned my body to face the direction where the scent was coming from. It smelled like Rosemary and strawberries with a hint of flowers. I saw a girl I never saw before looking at my direction. It was from her direction but with the wind it was hard to pinpoint the direct source.

I could feel our eyes locking onto each other. **Thump! Thump!** Was that my heart? I turned away and placed my hands on my heart. No beat, same as always stone cold. Why am I feeling like this? I haven't had the heart feeling for a long time. I turned to see that she disappeared. She might have gone inside. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Emmett.

"Come on tink, let's go." He said.

I nodded and followed him into the parking lot and got into our vehicles. I went with Emmett and Rosalie while Jasper went with Edward.

" **Everyone we are going to Alaska for a couple of weeks to help the Denali with some problems of newborns that they are receiving. It could be bad if the Volturi catch wind of what's going on and deal with it themselves." Carlisle said.**

"Emmett give Edward a call and let him know we are going to Alaska." I said.

"Alaska? Why the hell are we going there?" Emmett said.

"The Denali coven are having problems with newborns and I just had a vision of Carlisle talking to us as soon as we get home. So, give Edward a call." I said poking him in the arm.

Before Emmett could call the phone rang in his hand.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Tell Alice I heard what she was saying and let's get a move on." Edward said.

"Yeah I think they heard you dude. Well rose will step on it and you better do the same as well." Emmett said before hanging up.

The vehicle started to accel faster as we raced to get home.

Once we got home we all ran inside with Carlisle and Esme standing there waiting for us.

"Alright I just receive a call…"

"Yeah, we got the message from Alice, Carlisle and we are ready to help the Denali Coven." Edward said.

"Oh? Well alright then, let's get going." Carlisle said and headed right out of the door.

We all followed and headed for Alaska. It's always great to go to Alaska and see the Denali coven. In honesty, they're like our cousins to us, they live the same life style as us and we are very close. "Isn't this the first-time Jasper will visit the Denali coven?" I asked.

I looked at everyone's faces and saw their face. They are all thinking the same thing.

"Yes, it will be." Jasper said breaking the silence.

"Really? Hm…I need to remember to have us go visit them more." Carlisle said. "Don't worry Jasper, they're nice so you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worry, so you don't have to be concern for me." Jasper said.

" _All though it would be nice to have seen them earlier."_ Edward said reading jasper thoughts.

"Edward don't make me punish you when we get home." Esme said with a stare at Edward only for her to crash through a tree and not being dazed by it.

" _Oh man, Esme can really be scary when she needs be."_ I thought as I felt sorry for the tree that was growing up beautifully, cut down in his prime.

Edward snorted.

"Edward." Esme said.

"Sorry mother." Edward said.

I gave Esme a smile as she put Edward back in his place. We all know he can't control it but he knows he should give us space too.

 **It was an abandon factory and we bust down the door. We tracked a newborn that led us hear and we knew we have gotten it cornered.**

" **Alright let's be careful, we don't know how many there are here." Carlisle said.**

 **Bang!**

 **We turn towards the clatter and saw the newborn vampire and her newly formed coven of 3 other newborns.**

" **Alright everyone let's take care of this." Eleazar said.**

" **Yeah wish we found this place earlier." Jasper said.**

 **We all got ready to fight the newborns.**

"When we get to Alaska I know exactly where they are." I said.

 **-Jane P.O.V-**

I just stared at this vampire who had said something that I consider to be the stupidest thing she ever said. I stared at her and caused her to writhe in pain on the ground.

"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed.

" _Yes, scream you bitch."_ I thought.

"Jane, please stop." Aro said.

The female vampire stopped writhing in pain and slowly stood up. "What I said is true."

"Come here and let me see if you are telling the truth." Aro said.

She approached him and I growled at her.

"Jane." He said. I stopped and just crossed my arms across my chest. I hate being small because I have the smallest breast out of all of the oldest vampires ever and I hate it. I watched as Aro touched the filthy women skin and he stared into space obviously reading or seeing what she saw. He jerked his hand back and stood up. "It can't be?" He said.

"What did you see brother?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, tell us." Caius said.

"How is this possible?" Aro said and turned to the other brethren. "Tell me didn't we kill all of the children of the moon?"

"Of course, we did. That was proven to be true." Caius said.

"Then how does a lone child of the moon stay hidden of all of these years?" Aro said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "That's crazy. I killed a lot of them myself there would be no way I would have left one escape."

"I agree." Caius said. "You do you have any gift?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's wise for me to speak of it." She said.

"Speak of it because we need to know." Caius said.

"I…I can…" She was hesitant. Oh, I don't like this one bit. "I can manipulate thoughts." She said.

"There you see Aro. She's playing us, hell she's playing all of the Volturi by saying a child of the moon is still alive." Caius said as he stood up.

"I swear that what I saw is real and not the work of my powers." The bitch said.

"Then there's only one way we can deal with this, for we need someone to go and check it out." Marcus had said.

Oh hell no. I know what they're going to say and I don't agree with it.

"We will send only the best to deal with a child of the moon and one that has experience to take one down. And sadly, they're only a few left that have dealt with them personally and they are all in this room." Marcus said.

"You are not saying that one of us has to deal with this?" Caius said. "I for one volunteer Jane to go because I am not going."

"Caius is right Jane is the right person for this job." Aro said. "Jane, are you ready to deal with this problem?"

" _Oh, come on? Why me? Why can't Alex go?"_ I thought as Alex sighs happily. "Why me? I am unworthy for this task."

"Oh, Jane we both know that's not true. Besides wouldn't you want to even the score?" Aro said. Ohhh damn him and his power of reasoning.

"Of course, I'll set out immediately." I said and I ran out of the room to prepare.

I love going on missions and don't get me wrong but something tells me not to go? I don't know why? But it's this voice in my head that is trying to reason with me to stay in the protection of the castle. Never had I felt this way before never at all. But I still have to obey my leaders, for I would die for them if they deem it worthy for their cause.

 _I never knew why I felt that way before on that particular day. But now I know, I just wish It didn't happen the way it did for it'll ever be my biggest and only regret and it still haunts me to this day. Something that I can never forgive myself for…_

 **A/N:** Alright everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter and this should be the last short chapter for the story. I have now introduced Jane and for now this'll be the only chapter for a while…why? Well she does have to travel lol. So I hope you all enjoy this. Please leave a review. I'm not one of those people that demands them but it's always nice to see people commenting on the story plus I was to see what you guys think about the story.

Anyway peace.

TUT OUT ^^


End file.
